Talk:Soul
SS.org link I've noticed the link to "A" doesn't seem to want to load at all. Am I having this same problem, or is it happening to others as well? Because I don't think we should include the link if it doesn't work. Wattamack4 21:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :As we've discussed before, SS.org does have technical issues from time to time, so if you're having trouble getting a link to work or load for you, and it seems like a site error and not just you (I just checked and Soul A freezes for me as well), park the link here on the talk page for the record. If the problem is later fixed and the video works, then it can be added to the article itself. - Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, alright, I'll keep that in mind in the future. Here's the link. Would it be alright if I just noted that I do mention how it was released on the site (via Online: Sesamestreet.org), but just mention that the link is currently not working? Wattamack4 21:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Only if you plan to monitor the page very closely, because we don't know when the link will work again and make that statement redundant, so it's generally better to info park then to say "This site/link exists but it's down right now" (that applies to pretty much anything). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was basicly just going to note it as "however, the release of the video's loading system is currently not working". How does that sound? Wattamack4 21:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::It's still awkward and it's basically us apologizing for the site, and it would still have to be taken out when/if it's fixed (if you haven't already used the site's own e-mail system to report it, by the way, do so; it's not a guarantee but problems don't get fixed if those with the ability to do so aren't informed). Better to just park on the talk page, which you've already done. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I honestly never even knew their e-mail at all. Would you happen to know? Because I wouldn't mind letting them know about the error, and heck, I could actually give them a couple requests to upload if they're up for it. Wattamack4 20:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::Here, the address is near the bottom, for technical questions/comments (not requests, really). Be sure to include the link. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, that. Yeah, I've seen that before, and I actually tried sending a message about requests, but didn't seem to work out. :/ Anyway, I tried it out, but it didn' work out for me cause of something that said "output" or whatever. Someone else is gonna have to do this. Wattamack4 21:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::::They have a direct address for technical issues too, broadband@sesameworkshop.org. Just send an e-mail. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Merge? Shouldn't we merge this with all the other letter segments? Webkinz Mania 19:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :See comment on Talk:Alphaboy explaining how these pages work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC)